


Lo spirito del fiume

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fiume sinuoso [1]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Sad, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kohaku e Chihiro si ritrovano molti anni dopo.Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXZJAESl3zMHa partecipato a 'I prompt del lunedì' di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt:La città incantata: Hai dimenticato chi sei, e così hai dimenticato anche me. Guarda dentro te stesso. Tu sei molto più di quello che sei diventato. E devi prendere il tuo posto nel Cerchio della Vita.





	Lo spirito del fiume

Lo spirito del fiume  
  


“Non trovi che tutto questo sia triste?” domandò una giovane donna.

“Dici, Rumi? A me sembra che la natura si sia presa ciò che è suo. Hanno interrato il fiume, ci hanno costruito dei palazzi e il fiume si è ripreso tutto, distruggendo ogni cosa che si è trovata sul suo cammino” rispose l’altra ragazza. Si strinse il laccetto viola che le teneva fermi i lunghi capelli castani.

Rumi si mise a correre, i piedi le affondavano nell’erba umida e i suoi sandali di legno si erano sporcati di fanghi. Raggiunse l’altra su delle rocce, al limitare del fiume e si guardò intorno. Una serie di palazzi semi-distrutti puntellavano l’immenso prato verde, diviso a metà dal fiume tortuoso.

“Sei sempre la solita naturalista, Chihiro. Per te sono più importanti le piante che le persone" borbottò.

“Amo la natura” rispose Chihiro. Allargò le braccia e alzò il capo, guardando il cielo azzurro sopra di sé, solcato da nuvole bianche. 

“In ogni cosa ci sono degli spiriti, non c’è differenza tra noi e loro. Come accetto che animali muoiano per portare nutrimento a noi uomini, accetto che la natura ci spazi via quando esageriamo” rispose.

Rumi si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e la tenne ferma con una forcina, sospirò e rabbrividì.

“Alle volte mi fai paura, ammetto. Vado avanti, siamo qui solo per controllare che l’acqua sia pura. E se non prendiamo dei campioni, non lo sapremo mai” borbottò.

Chihiro si sporse in avanti e le dimenò l’indice davanti al viso.

“Non solo, siamo qui anche per vedere di trovare un animale raro o in via d’estinzione. Così questo posto potrà diventare una riserva naturale. È per quello che hai questa”. Indicò la macchina fotografica al collo dell’altra giovane donna.

“Hai ragione. Tu mi segui o resti qui?” chiese Rumi.

“Vai pure avanti, al campione ci penso io” ribatté Chihiro traendo una provetta dalla tasca dei pantaloncini.

Rumi annuì e si allontanò, Chihiro si tappò il naso con la mano libera e chiuse gli occhi, nel salto i capelli le si sollevarono verso l’altro. Affondò nell’acqua, spruzzandola tutt’intorno. L’acqua le fece gonfiare la maglietta bianca dalle righe verdi.

< Kohaku, tu non sei solo un fiume, sei un drago, uno spirito e un mago. Tu mi hai sempre amato e accolto in te, sin da quando ero bambina e mi hai anche salvato.

Ancora una volta hai dimenticato. Hai dimenticato chi sei, e così hai dimenticato anche me. Guarda dentro te stesso. Tu sei molto più di quello che sei diventato. E devi prendere il tuo posto nel Cerchio della Vita.

Aiutami a farti diventare un luogo protetto e sacro > implorò mentalmente.

Riaprì gli occhi, teneva la provetta con una mano, e con l’altra aprì il tappetto di plastica marrone. Una serie di bollicine si alzarono dalla provetta che si riempì d’acqua e, una volta colma, la richiuse. Le bollicine, intente a risalire verso l’alto, si fecero sempre più grosse e diedero vita a un filamento di bolle.

Chihiro le seguì, nuotando a rana e le sue iridi brillarono quando riconobbe il muso candido di un drago orientale. I baffi di quest’ultimo ondeggiavano e le sorrideva.

“Haku!” gridò la giovane. Le uscì una grossa bolla dalla bocca, le mancò l’aria e se la tappò con entrambe le mani, dibattendo le gambe e lo raggiunse. Abbracciò il grosso muro della creatura e chiuse gli occhi, il drago chiuse gli occhi a sua volta e le fece delle basse fusa.

< Non temere, mia dolce Sen. La tua amica ha trovato l’uccello dorato che le ho posto sul cammino e con l’immagine che gli ha rubato, con quella strana apparecchiatura, ha ottenuto ciò per cui siete venute > le comunicò Kohaku mentalmente.

< Oh, ne sono così felice. Così potrò tornarti a trovare ogni volta che vorrò… io ti amo > pensò intensamente la giovane donna.

< Anche io > le rispose lo spirito del fiume.

 

 


End file.
